Love, Life, and High School
by Bellamoon99
Summary: Bella Moves to Forks to live with her dad, meets handsome boy, falls in love, and lives happily ever after, or not….AH
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella Swan Moves to Forks to live with her dad, meets handsome boy, falls in love, and lives happily ever after, or not….AH**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I own some kids who think they are vampires!**

"Bella!" she called, "were going to be late. Get down here now!" My mom was upset that once again I was going to make her late.

This time to the airport so I could go live with my dad. "Coming mom," I yelled. My mom, Renee, had just remarried so I was headed to Forks, WA to live with my dad, while she started a new life with her new husband.

I was going to miss Phoenix and all the good friends I had made while living here. I never liked Forks much; it rained too much for my taste. It was March and I was in my junior year of high school.

I would have to finish at the school in Forks. We finally made it to the airport with 30 minutes to spare before my flight. I tell my mom goodbye and head off to security and then to the gate to board the plane. The flight was quick so that was good.

It was raining when I got off the plane in Seattle. My dad was waiting for me and we had a 4 hour drive to Forks. We had a lot to talk about as it had been two years since I had last seen him.

I only had 2 bags and they fit in the back of the car with no issues. I did not have many clothes suitable for the rainy Washington weather. The drive was pleasant and we made good time.

When we arrived at my dad, Charlie's house, I made my way to the room that had been mine since I was a baby. It still looked the same, but now there was a full size bed and a desk with a laptop.

I quickly unpacked my scant winter attire and made my way to the kitchen only to find no food. "Dad, how is a girl supposed to eat when there is no food in the house?" I complained.

Charlie quickly handed me some cash and the keys to his old rusty ford truck, "Here Bella, go to the store and get some. I had no idea what a teenage girl likes to eat." I thought that was a bit odd, not having food in the house, but then again my dad had been a bachelor for the last 15 years, maybe he did not eat at home often.

Three days later was Monday and my first day at a new school. I admit I was a bit scared. The entire student body was less than last year's graduating class in Phoenix.

I quickly made my way to the office and got my schedule from the secretary. She seemed nice. The placard read, Mrs. Cope. I studied the map of the school she had given me and then shoved it in my bag and made my way to homeroom.

Once there I gave the teacher, Mr. Brandon, my slip and sat at the only available seat. It seemed every eye in the classroom turned on me, the new girl. I had hoped I was imaging things; I was far too shy to accept all this attention.

Mr. Brandon prattled on about something I did not mange to catch; I had hoped it wasn't too important. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. A pretty girl met me at the door and introduced herself as Alice.

She was about my height and had silky, short black hair; she was also dressed like she should be on a runway not in a high school. We walked to first period together, English, and she told me a bit about the school.

A/N: This is my first twilight story. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns Twilight; I own some sand from La Push!**

Lunch period on the first day of school; I was thankful to have Alice by my side. She was turning out to be a great friend. We had almost all of our classes together minus the last two after lunch.

We slid though the lunch line and I found that this school actually had a decent lunch program. After grabbing a cobb salad and a diet Pepsi we made our way over to a table where four other students were sitting.

"Bella, these are my friends, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Emmet" Alice introduced us, "guys, this is Bella Swan. Today is her first day here." We sat down and I felt very welcome among Alice's friends.

Rosalie was tall, maybe 5'9, and long wavy blond hair, Jasper was her twin, about the same height but with short blond hair. They both had chocolate brown eyes. Edward was of average male height with green eyes and messy bronze hair.

I wondered what was up with that hair. Did he just not care enough to brush it? Emmet was tall, at least 6 feet tall. He had short brown wavy hair and piercing blue eyes. He was built but looked like a teddy bear.

Right before I sat down to eat my lunch he got up and gave me a hug. "It's nice to make a new friend Bella, I hope you like it here!" As we ate they started talking about a trip that they and a few other students from the school were planning.

They were going to go to the beach at La Push. La Push was the small Indian reservation about 25 minutes from town. I remembered going there as a child with my dad, it was beautiful.

"Hey Bella? Are you in?" Jasper interrupted my thoughts. "Oh sorry, I was just remembering the trips my dad and I used to take out to La Push when I was younger. Sure I'm in just let me know when we are going!"

"We were thinking this weekend," Rosalie interjected. Lunch passed in the same manner, chatting about the upcoming beach trip.

I was worried that it would be too cold for the beach, having only been there in the summer in the past, but I was reassured that the weather would be nice and that no one was going in the water.

After lunch was over Alice and I parted ways, I went to the gym and she went to biology. Gym, my own personal hell. I was the least coordinated person I knew; I could trip over a flat surface. Thankfully Coach Moore did not make me dress for gym today.

I watched as 4 volleyball games were run. I was told it was the last day of volleyball and tomorrow we would start outdoor sports. Great, I thought to myself, now the whole school can watch me make a fool of myself.

By the end of the day I was ready to go home. I had homework in five of my six classes and I was eager to get started. When I got home I started getting dinner prepared so I would have time to do my homework.

We were going to have baked potatoes and chicken. After dinner was started my phone rang. "Hello?" It was Alice, she wanted me to have a sleep over with here and Rosalie this weekend before the trip to the beach. I was glad to be making new friends!


End file.
